Esperaré
by Orihara Evelight Baskerville
Summary: Tenía razón, no hacía más que mentirme a mí misma, yo siempre amé a Sasuke…Fue entonces, cuando no hubo forma de no verlo. Naruto, estaba enamorado de Sasuke, no de mí… ligero SasuSaku, NaruSaku y definitivo SasuNaru


Si he de ser franca, voy a confesar que siempre lo supe. De la misma manera que me decía a mí misma: "el tiempo va a pasar. Algún día Sasuke-kun se dará cuenta de lo mucho que lo quiero, y me corresponderá", negando la realidad de que, él lo tenía presente, y no le importaba en absoluto, no quería admitir que su corazón, sólo le podría pertenecer a una persona. Y lo entiendo, esa persona, también cautivo el mío.

Con su sonrisa deslumbrante, con cada estupidez que salía de su boca, con esa mirada cual zafiro, que en los momentos más críticos se mantenía lo suficientemente fría, como el cristal, para decir con los ojos: "no te preocupes, yo haré que todo salga bien". Y que otras veces, era capaz de arder con más intensidad que el fuego, como si fuera la voluntad más fuerte entre todas las voluntades del mundo. Brillante, cálido, como el sol. Deslumbrante, la única luz, capaz de eliminar la oscuridad en el corazón de mi amor. Porque él necesitaba la luz de aquél muchacho rubio para brillar, como la luna, que depende del sol para bañar al firmamento con su pálido fulgor blanco. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Mientras yo lo esperé, espero y esperaré, inmóvil, observando como su silueta se pierde en el horizonte, Naruto corrió, corre y correrá tras él, para estar a su lado, y sus miradas se cruzarán, y ambas dirán lo mucho que se quieren. Lo mucho que Sasuke-kun lo necesita, lo mucho que Naruto lo ama.

—_Naruto… es todo lo que quiero en la vida… Sasuke-kun… —sollocé con desespero —¡Trae de vuelta Sasuke-kun, por favor! —grité con dolor, mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban gruesas por mis ojos de jade, si entiendo un ardor en la garganta, como si se cerrara, asfixiándome. Como si mi voz fuera a desaparecer, como si mi corazón se estuviera muriendo. Y él, tan sólo me dirigió una mirada llena de culpa, que en aquél momento no vi el profundo sufrimiento tras esos ojos azules, un sufrimiento más intenso que el mío. Un dolor seco, que no necesitó lágrimas. _

_ —Perdón, Sakura-chan. ¡Te prometo, que la próxima vez lo traeré de vuelta! —Y a pesar de todo, Naruto podía sonreír, aunque se estuviera haciendo trizas por dentro. _

A Naruto, yo le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Era algo que no se molestaba por ocultar. Por eso, creí que perseguía a aquella persona, cuya alma era tan oscura como el color carbón de su cabello, cuyos ojos negros eran más fríos y filosos que una obsidiana, tan sólo por el cariño que profesaba por mí. Sin embargo, atracción no es amor. Pude ver en sus ojos, como me miraba con admiración, cariño, como deseaba protegerme desde lo más profundo. Luego vi como miraba a Sasuke Uchiha. Y lo miraba de una forma que jamás sabré como describir, como si al verlo, todo el universo desapareciera, y no hubiera nada más que él.

Entonces, aquél día comprendí, que nada se trataba de mí. Todo era acerca de ellos dos.

—_¿Eh? ¿Qué acabas de decir, Sakura-chan? Puede ser que haya escuchado mal... —la nieve caía sobre mi rostro sonrojado por el frío, y mis ojos aún escocían por haber llorado. El viento gélido .agitaba mi cabello, y perforaba hasta los huesos._

_ —Dije que estoy enamorada de ti. —Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente —Digo que Sasuke-kun ya no me interesa. He de estar loca para haberlo querido así… —entonces, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, con emoción —¡Escucha bien cuando una chica se te está confesando! —pero luego, su mirada se apagó, sus cejas bajaron mostrando decepción, y su ceño se frunció. _

—_Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Por qué…? —contestó verdaderamente desconcertado. —No hagas bromas así en un momento como este, Sakura-chan. Dime, ¿qué sucede? _

—_Nada, en realidad. Sólo me di cuenta de que no puedo seguir enamorada de alguien que es un fugitivo y un criminal, debo madurar y enfrentar la realidad. Así, que, Naruto, ya no es necesaria esa promesa ¿por qué no dejas de buscar a Sasuke?_

—…

—_¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué de repente…?_

—_¡No pasa nada! Está bien, si quieres saber cómo me empezaste a gustar te lo diré…—lucía enojado._

_ —Sakura…_

_ —Sasuke siempre se estuvo alejando, pero tú… tú siempre estuviste a mi has enseñado a ser fuerte… te has vuelto un héroe, ya no eres el mismo niño tonto que conocí. Y Sasuke-kun lo único que ha hecho son cosas horribles y romperme el corazón._

_ —…_

_ —En cambio, a ti te tengo aquí. Puedo tocarte… y…_

_ —¡Detente! Te dije que no es divertido…_

_ —…_

—_¡Odio a las personas que se mienten a sí mismas! _

—_¿Acaso crees que estoy mintiendo? ¡Vine hasta aquí a decirte eso!_

—_¿Sólo a decirme eso?_

—_¡¿Sólo eso?! ¡No deberías tomar a la ligera la confesión de una chica! ¡Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! ¡Es lo único en lo que piensas! ¡Me preocupo por ti! ¡Eres el objetivo de Akatsuki! No deberías estar poniéndote en peligro. Ahora, quiero que regreses conmigo a la aldea. _

—_Déjate de excusas…_

—_Yo ya no siento nada por ese criminal, así que olvida ya esa promesa…_

—_Esto no tiene nada que ver con esa promesa… esto se trata de Sasuke y su venganza… yo… lo entiendo aunque sea un poco, él amaba a su familia... él en verdad… no importa si la promesa que hice con Sakura ya no existe, no importa. Yo, por mi propia cuenta… ¡quiero salvar a Sasuke!_

Tenía razón, no hacía más que mentirme a mí misma, yo siempre amé a Sasuke…Fue entonces, cuando no hubo forma de no verlo. Naruto, estaba enamorado de Sasuke, no de mí… y por un momento sentí, que dolía de verdad, y no dolía por mí, dolía porque entonces comprendí lo mucho que Naruto lo quiere, más que yo, y cuánto sufrió. Y ahora, sólo me puedo limitar a desear que Sasuke-kun no le haga daño, que sean felices, y a ver, como aquella ráfaga de viento blanco giratorio, se fusionaba con las llamas negras como el vacío del espacio, convirtiéndose en un mismo vórtice, como el agujero negro al centro de la vía láctea, completamente sincronizado, completamente unido, fundiéndose en uno solo, como sus almas lo harían, cuando hicieran el amor.

Y yo, esperaré por siempre el amor de Sasuke, por los siglos de los siglos. Congelada, lo esperaré atrás, mientras Naruto camina a su lado.


End file.
